


No Hope {Voltron: Legendary Defender-Klance/Langst}

by anyarally



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hanahaki Disease, Hot Topic, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, sephora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally
Summary: Lance is suffering from the Hanahaki disease. Don't get him wrong though, he got the surgery to remove it, he's just a part of that unlucky 1.7% of people that it doesn't work on. And, although he no longer has feelings for Brock, the guy he had a crush on, he still only has six months to live. Because of this, he decides to blow all his savings and move to the United States to live the rest of his life best he can.Ships:Klance (Keith x Lance)Adashi (Shiro x Adam)Hunay (Hunk x Shay)Lotura (Lotor x Allura)Might add more laterUpdates every Wednesday!!Disclaimer: I don't own Hanahaki disease or Voltron: Legendary Defender, just the plot of this specific story.





	1. Introduction

The Hanahaki Disease. A horrible and more often than not fatal disease that happens more often to teenagers, but can easily be inflicted upon people of any age. This disease is caused by one-sided love. When one person is in love with another, or believes they are, and that other person doesn't love them back, this disease can be inflicted upon the person who is in love. Early signs of this are: sore throat, coughing, and nauseous feelings. After the first phase is complete, the patient starts to cough up blood and eventually some petals. Next, the patient starts to cough up entire flowers, the thorns and harsh leaves dig into the flesh inside of the throat and lungs as they come up, causing this person to cough up some blood along with the flowers. The type of flower changes from case to case, but almost definitely is a type that has thorns on it's stem, the most common are roses. Six months after the early signs start, the patient, if not treated, will die. There are only three ways for this disease to be cured; One, there is a surgery that most if not all hospitals are able to perform that will remove the flowers from your lungs but along with them the patient's love for the one who inflicted it upon them, this surgery has a 98.3% success rate. Two, if the person the patient loves shows that they truly love them back before they are five months in then the disease will be cured with no long term consequences. This is the most unlikely option, often times the other person is just incapable of truly being in love with the patient. Three, if the patient can find another love before they are five and a half months in, then it will also be cured with no long term consequences. If cured, other than losing the patients love for the other person if they went for the surgical route, then the only side effects will be a sore throat for a few weeks after they are cured.


	2. Chapter 1

“Oh no, "Lance said, out loud, to himself after his first time kneeling over a toilet coughing his guts out, blood and Lokelani roses coming out.

 

Lance knew what this meant. His crush on Brock had gone too far.

 

You see, Lance was bi, and had a crush on this guy he saw surfing at the beach a lot, Brock. As soon as his Hanahaki developed however, he knew he couldn't lose his life because of the douchey-est guy in town.

 

As soon as he found out, he immediately told his mom, who is not only understanding, but was proud that he told her, since one of Lance's sisters died from Hanahaki and she didn't tell anyone until it was far too late.

 

His mother immediately took went to the doctor, got the surgery scheduled. Sure, it had a 1.7% chance of not working, but it was clearly worth the risk.

 

Well, put it up not being the best idea. Turns out, Lance was in that 1.7%.

 

After the surgery, Lance decided he wanted to do something with his life before he died. Not to mention his father not approving him being bisexual. Because of this, he decided to move to America.

 

He had some distant family in Texas, so we thought that would be a good place to start.

 

And so, Atlanta used to savings to get a plane ride from Cuba and an apartment in Austin, Texas. His family lives in Houston, so we can get to them if necessary.

 

He unpacked, put up all his posters, and organize the small one bedroom apartment.

 

Next, he decided to go to the Barton creek mall to get a few more toiletries and kitchen supplies that his mom didn't have extra of.

 

The first place he went? Hot Topic. 'Well, if I have to get useful stuff I might as well see if I can get one with Naruto on it,' Lance thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Lance is 19 and Keith is 20 in this. Also I'm actually gonna try to stay on an updating schedule for this fanfiction!! It'll be every other week on Wednesdays. (Also I know this is being published on a Tuesday but it's on a Tuesday at 11:03pm so whatever). Comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2

Keith have been living here in Texas his entire tire life. Born and raised, you might say. He was born in Rockdale, a small town in Texas. This is it really the best place to live if you're gay, and seeing as Keith was, in fact, very gay, he got out of there as soon as he graduated high school.

 

His mom is a part of him, but wanted to stay where she was. Keith totally understood, and the text and visit often.

 

Enough backstory. For now, Keith works at Hot Topic. He hopes to become something more, but since he really just doesn't have His life together right now, Hot Topic is good enough for now.

 

He never really made an effort to find anyone to date, until one day, when a certain Cuban boy walks into Hot Topic during his shift.

 

Keith could hardly breathe. His dark chocolate hair, his ocean filled eyes it seem to be an endless pit a beautiful Ness. His caramel skin which was completely devoid of marks or Acme. If he was wearing make up you put it on perfectly and it was impossible to tell. Keith mind was going one hundred miles an hourMama and he was sure his face and ears were bright red.

 

Finally, Keith snapped out of it when he realized the beautiful teen before him was trying to ask him something.

 

"Uh, hello?"

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir, I was- uh..," He looked around for a moment and saw the register, "Just looking and adding some new stock we just got into the computer. What do you need?"

 

"Oh, that's all right. I just wanted to ask if you could help me reach something."

 

"Oh, yeah, sure."

 

Keith walked over to where they kept the tall hook thing and grabbed it, asking, "What did you need me to grab?"

 

The boy started blushing lightly as he said, "One of those," and pointed upward to something hanging very high up when Keith looked at what he was pointing to, he immediately began blushing as well.

 

The boy was pointing to a long sleeve crop top in the women's section that seemed very tired and has seashells in the chest area.

 

Keith softly chuckled, "Oh... kay. What size do you need?"

 

"Medium," the extremely hot male replied.

 

Keith mumbled an "ok" and grabbed one, continuing to ask, "Are you ready to check out now?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Keith walks behind the register in the attractive customer follows.

 

"Wait, before we get started, can I just ask, what's your name?"

 

"Lance. Why?"

 

"No real reason, just wondering, I guess."

 

Keith watches as Lance places a Lilo and stitch themed so dispenser, a Ponyo towel and wash rag set, a blue bath bomb, and a paper facemask shaped like a bunny on the counter.

 

Keith's smiles to the man, scans the five things and tells his new crush the total. 

 

He hands him the receipt and Lance starts walking away with his new things. 

 

Keith wanted to stop him, to yell 'Wait! Stop! Can I have your number?' But his anxiety definitely did not approve of that, so Keith just watched him leave, shamelessly enjoying the view of that beautiful man's ass.


	4. Chapter 3

After Lance left the Hot Topic, he only had a few more things to get and he was done. Before he could start heading to JCPenney's, however, he felt a sudden need that he had honestly gotten used to it by now, and ran to the nearest restroom, which was the one in the food court.

 

Gross.

 

Luckily, the food court wasn't busy since Lance purposely chose a time that few people would be eating and most would either be at school or work. Because of this, he was able to easily get an empty stall without waiting at all. He kneeled in front of the toilet, hurling his guts out. The smell of blood mixed with the smell all mall toilets have, just making the whole experience worse.

 

After about three minutes he was finally done. Thankfully, no one had walked in, since he didn't have time to close the stall door in his initial hurry.

 

He could still feel the wounds that were just created or reopened in his throat as he got up and walked away here in the automatic flush after him.

 

He sighed as he washed his hands, watered down crimson turning into a light pink goes down the drain.

 

Next he stopped by the Chick-fil-A near the restrooms and got a cup of water to wash the metallic flavor out of his mouth.

 

After that, he went to JCPenney's to get a couple of things he needed for his apartment that he didn't see at Hot Topic.

 

After he finished up there, he was going to leave, but then he saw the Sephora and decide one quick stop wouldn't hurt.

 

Once he walked in, he saw that Sephora had come out with a whole new line of eyeshadows. All in beach or sea related colors. His eyes practically lit up in joy, even though he very rarely uses eyeshadow.

 

Then, he noticed that they had new lines of almost everything in this sea/beach related line. He almost, wait no, he actually did jump for joy when he saw this.

 

When he jumped, a lady in the Star Trek- wait no, Sephora work uniform walked up to him. She had skin a few shades darker than Lance, and striking platinum hair. Not to mention her perfectly done, noticeable, but not overwhelming, make up and her blue eyes even seem to have bits of pink in them. When Lance looked at her name tag, he read 'Allura' with little pink and blue star stickers added onto it.

 

"Sir? Do you need any help finding anything?"

 

The newly appointed 'Allura' asking Lance a question finally knocked him out of his dream-like state of seeing a hot girl.

 

"Oh, no I think I'm good. I'm really into Sephora, it's just that I just moved here, and the last place I lived didn't have a Sephora so I just ordered everything online."

 

"Oh! Perfect! This may seem a bit forward, but do you have a job here yet?"

 

"No, not yet, why?"

 

"Well, as you can see, we are a bit short on staff at the moment. I'm the manager at this location."

 

Lance looked around the store, and saw only two customers shopping other than him, and one really pale and bitchy looking blonde girl in the Sephora uniform behind the counter looking at her phone.

 

"Oh... oh! Are you offering me a job?!"

 

"Yes! If you'd like, I can get you an application to fill out now."

 

"Yes! That sounds great!"


	5. Chapter 4

About a week later, Lance was almost done unpacking, just a few knickknacks to place and pictures to put up, so he decided to take a break.

 

Just when he was all sat down and about to turn on the TV, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 

He's sighed, sitting down the remote and reluctantly getting out his phone. When he looked at it, he saw his good friend Hunk had texted him. Hunk was actually a big part of the reason why he chose to come to Austin, and not somewhere else in Texas. When he looked a bit closer he realize Hunk had texted him in a new group chat with two unknown members.

 

—

Hunk☀️: Hey guys! Lance, this is Pidge.

 

(512)XXX-XXXX: hey.

 

Lance🐬: Oh ok, I'll add you as a contact. Who's the other member?

 

Pidge: that's keith. he's prob at work rn tho

 

Hunk☀️: I'll go ahead and let y'all know what I'm actually messaging you about even though Keith won't see it right away since he's at work. I wanted to ask if we could all hang out at the mall sometime this Saturday to celebrate Lance being here and get him to have at least two friends other than me here. We could look around, maybe see a movie, we could probably even go somewhere else after. Maybe bowling or something? I don't know, I was pretty much planning to just play it by ear.

 

Pidge: ill take any excuse i can get to make fun of keiths bowling failures lol

 

Lance: Sounds fun, I'm in!

—

Lance exited the chat and opened his personal one with Hunk.

 

Lance🐬: Pidge is that kid your friends with, right?

 

Hunk☀️: Yeah.

 

Hunk☀️: Also not trying to piss you off when I say *you're

 

Lance🐬: Dammit! How did I forget that, it's like the easiest one!

 

Hunk☀️: Don't be hard on yourself, Lance. You're fine.

 

Lance🐬: Oh, also, who's Keith?

 

Hunk☀️: He's Pidge's friend. I haven't actually met him but Pidge has been really wanting for us to meet for awhile so I thought I'd just have us all meet at once.

 

Lance🐬: That makes sense, I guess.

 

Hunk☀️: Pidge tells me he's really emo.

 

Lance🐬: Is that all you know about him?

 

Hunk☀️: Well, I know he's from Rockdale, moved here as soon as he finished high school.

 

Lance🐬: What's Rockdale?

 

Hunk☀️: Oh, it's just a small Texas town. Pidge told me he moved because the people there aren't very supportive.

 

Lance🐬: Supportive? Of what?

 

Hunk☀️: He's gay. Oh, that's something else I know about him, I guess.

 

Hunk☀️: You know, you don't have to be self-conscious about your start, right?

 

Lance🐬: ...my start?

 

Hunk☀️: Yeah, you know, where you came from. Don't be ashamed of your roots. You're an incredible person.

 

Lance🐬: Is this about me being frustrated because I messed up on English again?

 

Hunk☀️: ...yes

 

Lance🐬: I told you, Hunk, I'm fine. It just gets a little frustrating sometimes.

 

Hunk☀️: Ok, I guess. Oh, any new info about you getting a job?

 

Lance🐬: Yeah, actually! I got one!

 

Hunk☀️: Awesome! Where?

 

Lance🐬: Funny story actually, I was at the mall today to get some toiletries and stuff and I went into Sephora (because I can) and the manager there just offered me a job!

 

Hunk☀️: That's so cool! When do you start?

 

Lance🐬: Not sure yet. She said she'd email me the shifts and stuff she had available.

 

Hunk☀️: Cool. So, you're definitely able to come to the mall this Saturday?

 

Lance🐬: Yeah, totally! Can't wait!

 

Hunk☀️: Awesome, see you there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter so I'm gonna update two this time! Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

That Saturday, Lance met Hunk, Pidge, and Keith at the mall. Lance walked towards the food court, everyone else was already there.

 

"Lance!" Hunk excitedly yelled, running up to hug his friend whom he's never actually gotten to meet in real life.

 

Hunk totally bear-hugged Lance, which prompted Lance to say, "Hunk... can't... breathe..,"

 

"Oh! I'm so sorry, buddy! I'm just so excited! You smell so good! Oh my god was that creepy? Oh God, that was so creepy! I'm s-"

 

Lance chuckled and interrupted Hunk, "Hunk, buddy, it's ok! You smell like honey and snickerdoodles!"

 

"Yay!" Hunk yelled, and hugged Lance one more time before letting go and saying,"Oh, right! Lance, this is Pidge," Hunk pointed to a younger girl with short copper hair and big round glasses. She nodded as Lance noticed her black and white shirt simply stating 'NERD' on it. "And this," Hunk continued, "is Keith."

 

"Hey, I know you!" Lance excitedly stated, walking towards Keith.

 

"Um... what?" Keith asked, finally looking up from his phone. 'Oh god,' Keith thought, 'It's Lance. That's the same Lance! That's the hot guy from work!' Keith immediately started blushing. "Oh, uh, it's you. Cool."

 

"I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!" Hunk glanced at Lance confusedly. "Oh, I went to Hot Topic earlier this week and he was working there!"

 

"Oh, cool! Hey, before we get this show on the road," Hunk directed this at Pidge and Keith, "is it all right if Lance and I catch up alone for a bit first?"

 

"Yeah, that's cool. We'll be here," Pidge said. He just nodded awkwardly, still incredibly flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short, I honestly just really wanted the chapter to end here.


	7. Chapter 6

"So that was Lance, huh," Pidge teased, facing Keith now that Lance and Hunk had gotten a safe distance away from them.

 

"Yes! I had no idea that was the same Lance!" Keith dramatically put his head on the table, but then lifted it so just his eyes showed, "But isn't he hot?"

 

"Keith. You know I'm ace and aro."

 

"Yeah, I know... but come on..."

 

"Ok, yeah, he's hot. I'll give it to ya."

 

"THANK YOU!" Keith yelled that a bit too loudly. They looked over and both Hunk and Lance noticed and looked over towards them.

 

Keith and then went back to putting his head in his arms after blushing again. Pidge started laughing and then opened Pokémon Go on her phone and played as Keith wallowed in shame.

 

Back with Hunk and Lance, the conversation was much more... serious.

 

Once he said down, Hunk asked, "So, I wanted to- uh, sorry, how's, uh-"

 

"It's ok, Hunk. My Hanahaki's the same as before. Still coughing up flowers, still Lokelani roses, still absolutely no feelings for Brock," Lance said, rolling his eyes.

 

"Not even hatred? Resentment?"

 

"Nope. Nothin'. I don't know what I'd do if I saw him again, though."

 

"Well, ok. Just wanted to check in."

 

Just after Hunk said that, they heard a "THANK YOU" from Keith and Pidge's table.

 

Hunk and Lance looked back and Keith's face was bright red and he immediately put his face in his arms on the table as pets left him.

 

Hunk and Lance both chuckled and Hunk said, "Well, ok, I guess we should get back over there."

 

"Yeah," Lance confirmed as he got up in the two friends walked over to Pidge and Keith's table.

 

"So, we ready to get goin'?" Pidge asked, not looking up as she caught a Cacnea on her phone.

 

"Yep! Should we shop first or see a movie first?" Lance excitedly replies.

 

Keith's head immediately shot up, "Movie. Movie first," Keith says, wanting the least amount of talking possible so he can calm down first.

 

"Sounds great!"

 

So, they walked over to the AMC Movie Theater inside the mall and looked at the showings list. To Hunk's dismay, the group decided on John Wick 3.

 

Once they decided on the movie they got tickets, lucky enough to get four tickets all next to each other in the theater.

 

After the movie, Lance, Keith, and Pidge are raving about how awesome the movie was while Hunk was slowly trailing behind, looking terrified.

 

"Yeah, and remember that scene in the library with the book?! That was awesome!" Lance excitedly replied to the group.

 

"Yeah sure, but not as awesome as the pencil! I'm so glad they brought that back!" Pidge replied, wildly gesturing with her hands.

 

"Oh please, sure, those were cool, but definitely not as cool as the freaking HORSE scene! That was fucking awesome!" Keith added in, yelling at points.

 

"How can these people handle that much blood..," Hunk muttered to himself.

 

He left during the movie to 'go to the bathroom' several times, obviously to throw up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being late! My friend was having a weeklong sleepover at my house and I was just too busy to type this up from my journal. Should be back on schedule for Wednesdays next week!


	8. Chapter 7

After the movie, they continue to walk around the mall.

 

First, they went to Claire's, since it was close to the theater and Lance begged them. He got a face mask and a scrunchy.

 

Next, they went to Game Stop, since Pidge really wanted to go there. She got a Steven Universe keychain.

 

The group asked Hunk if there was anywhere he wanted to go, and the only place he had in mind was The Body Shop, but it was far so they decided to go to other stores first.

 

After that, Keith wanted to go to Hot Topic to use his employee discount and got a Panic! At the Disco shirt. While they were there, Lance got a white shirt with blue seems and a bisexual flag in a heart in the upper left corner. When Keith saw this, he immediately started blushing.

 

Lance noticed him blushing out of the corner of his eye, and said, "What's wrong, mullet, you surprised?"

 

Keith looked up from lances shirt to meet his eyes. "Oh, uh, no! Well, kind of? I'm sorry- I- I'm gay," Keith stammered.

 

"Cool!" Then stated a little too excitedly, continuing to buy his shirt while trying to hide the fact that he already knew Keith was gay, because that would be decidedly creepy. Once Lance was done checking out, he looked around noticing Pidge and Hunk in the back of the store, so Keith and him had some privacy. "Look, Keith, I know we just met, but... would you maybe... want to go on a date with me?"

 

Keith was in so much shock. A hot guy just asked him, of all people, out on a date. This was crazy. Because of this, a quiet "yes..," was all he could get out, his face as red as the Green Day hoodie he was wearing.

 

"Awesome! I already have your number, so when we leave the mall I'll text you about where and when!" Lance excitedly said as Hunk and Pidge walked up to them.

 

Hunk and Lance walked out of the store together, Hunk noticing Keith's giant blush. "Lance... did you just ask Keith out?"

 

Lance replied with a simple, "Yep!"

 

"Seriously? Why?"

 

"Well, I could kind of tell he had a crush on me when I came here the other day, and when we hung out a bit today I realized that... well, I do too," Lance replied, a light blush on his face, "And, you know I'm taking more risks."

 

"You think you could help your, uh..."

 

"You can say it Hunk, I don't mind, the others can't hear us."

 

"Well, do you think maybe he could help your Hanahaki?"

 

"Maybe, but I don't want that to be the only reason I'm dating him. I'm dating him because he's cute, nice, and has a crush on me."

 

"Do you think you're going to tell him?"

 

"Not yet."

 

Meanwhile, with Pidge and Keith, Keith was freaking the fuck out.

 

"Lance asked you out?! Seriously?! That fast?! I thought I'd get to make fun of you pining for at least a month!" Pigge exclaimed, stomping her foot and pouting childishly.

 

"I know, it's crazy!"

 

"But, Keith, in all seriousness, congrats! I can't wait to tell Shiro about this," Pidge said, already getting her phone out."

 

"No! Don't tell him yet!" Keith frantically yelled, trying to take Pidge's phone from her.

 

"Why? You know he’d want to know."

 

"I know, that's why I want to tell him! In person."

 

"Ok, fine, but I'm not going to stall forever. I'll give you two weeks."

 

"Jesus Pidge, why does everything have to be like that with you?"

 

Pidge just shrugs and walks away, meeting up with Lance and Hunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's weird that I changed it a bit, I just wanted to make it different than all the other Hanahaki Klance stories out there.


End file.
